


A Gala of Stars

by Snoezibol



Category: COD zombies, nazi zombies
Genre: AU, Fluff, I Tried, I just had to write this, M/M, and Nikolais of course, cuteness, for Takeos sake, forest, moonlight and lots of stars, nice setting, old versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoezibol/pseuds/Snoezibol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of yet another sleepless night wanders Takeo off to the forest in the middle of the night to clear his mind, little did he know that he wouldn't be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gala of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick shit writing I did about my favourite ship!  
> Enjoy!

This wasn't unfamiliar. Waking up drenched in cold sweat from yet another nightmare. These nightmares had been robbing the Japanese man from sleep and energy the past few weeks and it ended in him having headaches 'till no end. It was weird, the demons that haunted his dreams were put to rest almost years ago and they had managed to start an as normal life as possible, but these 'dreams' were following him everywhere, growling at him as soon as he closed his eyes. A lot had changed since the apocalypse had ended. First off, they all had started living together, roomies, as Dempsey liked to call it. War outfits were changed into casual clothing, weapons were exchanged for having to attend social events and jobs had to be taken. Richtofen, of course, had the chance to go work in the hospital. Dempsey got a job offer to teach P.E. in a little local school and Nikolai got a job as a carpenter. Takeo was the only one who hadn't had a job yet. Thus far he did little jobs as keeping their house clean and cook, he felt like the goddamn maid as he even started doing their laundry. But the others loved him for doing what he did.

Takeo rubbed his eyes to get the last bits of sleep out of them. A faint sigh escaped his mount as he blanky looked around the room. His blanket was tangled around his right leg as he had probably been kicking it during his nightmare. He didn't really know what to do. Going back to sleep was a lost case, his nightmares would just attack his subconsciousness again. Eventually Takeo stepped out of bed, he wanted to get out of this darkness. The demons haunting his dreams would just be lurking in the shadows that covered his room, waiting and watching him until he went to sleep. His bare feet felt cold onto the floor and it made a shiver go throughout his entire body. As cold as it was inside, outside wasn't all that bad if he had to be honest. A long timeless walk through the little bit of forest they had behind their house, was a plan that had been swirling around his head for weeks. Well, the way the forest looked during the day threw the warrior a bit off, but at night the forest seemed to outshine some sort of life that he had been dying for to walk through. Tonight seemed the perfect night. A full moon shining bright in the night sky and all the stars dancing around it as they were having some sort of gala, it was indeed a perfect night. 

He quickly undid himself from his nightwear and jumped into his clothes. Eventhough the weather outside was nice he couldn't just walk out in only his T - shirt. Takeo looked around his room, his eye fell on a large black sweather resting on the far end of his bed. He had borrowed that sweather from Nikolai a few days back and he had find it such a comfortable, soft and nice sweather that he had forgotten to give it back. And the fact that it smelled like Nikolai had may also been a factor of him 'forgetting' to give it back. With a casual movement swept Takeo the sweather from his bed and made his way downstairs. Just as his room, was there a shadow casted upon the entire house. He silently crept through the house and the only thing making sound were sometimes joints popping in his knees or arms. Takeo threw on a pair of sneakers he had find very comfortable and easy, more comfortable than his combat boots ever were and wandered back towards the backdoor. A large and heavy door fully made out of glass. The Japanese man sure looked very thin and fragile, but his years serving the army had given him a strength the others still were surprised over. A little smile crept onto Takeos face as he remembered Richtofen struggling with opening this door. He had thrown all his might into it and the door didn't bust, not a single movement was made and it had the German stomping away with fury and Dempsey rushing after him to calm him down. Without much effort pulled Takeo the door open and stepped outside. A nice breeze was swirling through the trees and grass. He put on the sweather. It was way too big for him, but he didn't really care. Nikolai probably had long forgotten about his piece of clothing. Eventhough he managed to quit his obsessed drinking, his memory was still recovering from it as well as his mind was. He had become more serious and he wasn't as loud as he was before and even the speaking over himself in third person seemed to vanish. But he was still the funny and somewhat obnoxious Nikolai, who they all knew and loved. 

The grass was soft against his bare ankles and the soft breeze was pleasant to walk through. Trees were dancing gently with the wind and the life that was brewing from within the forest was showing more than ever. The silence that accompanied the warroirs walk could not be disturbed. It was some sort of eternal silence that came with the forest and followed you from the moment you set one foot in it's territory. He wondered if the others ever came here. Such a nice and beautiful place that required attention, but never really got it. Branches snapped under his feet and leaves fluttered slowly to the ground. Autumn was coming and summer was breathing it's last breaths. It's last pleasant breaths. This walk helped clearing his mind, confusing that had been crowding his judgement was vanashing and questions of curioustity seemed to push themselves to the back of his mind. After walking for some time, Takeo stumbled upon an open field. The moonlight covered it and shadows didn't even dare to rear their ugly heads into this beautiful clear mix. He walked up to the middle of the field and sat down, his knees close to his body and his head resting on them. Yet another deep sigh was heard as the warroir looked up at the sky. The gala of stars was still going on and as long as the moon would show it's magnificent colour, would their party keep going. When would the sun come up? When would this beautiful sight melt into the horizon? Takeo had no idea and since he had no watch or any sort of device to tell him the time, decided he to enjoyed every second of sitting there. Nature was something that always had interested him and from a young age would Takeo sometimes sneak out of the house to look at the stars. It was a shame that he hadn't done that in a while, so tonight would make up for all his lost time. 

Sounds of branches breaking behind him made him lose his train of thoughts. An automatic movement towards his katana was made, but he had left it in his room as he never suspected having to fight someone. As light as a feather jumped Takeo up.  
"Wow, calm down. It's just me." The siluet of a tall man stepped in the light and took the shape of an all too familiar friend. With a pleasant and friendly smile walked Nikolai up to Takeo.  
"I am very sorry, I just thought that I would be alone. Never expected someone to be here on this time of night."  
"You want me to leave?"  
"No, no. I mean, it's not my forest. You can be here if you want." A slight trace of him being nervous was heard in his voice. He didn't know why though.  
"Mind if I join you here?" Takeo sat back down and Nikolai plopped down right next to him.  
"How come you're awake?" Nikolai asked after a long and silent pause.  
"I couldn't sleep..."  
"Nightmares?" Takeo comfired Nikolais thought with a quick nod.  
"Do you have them often?" Yet another nod came from the Japanese man who kept staring at the sky.  
"Too often if you ask me..." The Russian looked with a worried face at Takeo, but eyecontact could not be made as the warrior did not allow it. It got silent again and the only thing producing sound was the wind jumping and climbing through the trees.  
"I see you still have my sweather."  
"It's comforatble and I needed something to keep me warm." Nikolai laughed silently. It finally made Takeo break his stare from the sky and look at the man sitting next to him. Since they all had been living together and they had become some sort of family had Takeo managed to develop a little crush for the Russian. If he had to be honest, it was more than just a crush. But he'd keep it to himself, eventhough Nikolai wasn't homophobic or something as Richtofen and Dempsey had confessed their feelings for each other soon after the apocalypse had ended. He just didn't want him to know as Takeo already knew the answer. Nikolais rich history with women had made it a bit easier to oppress his feelings, but they still hadn't gone away. And it sucked.  
"I honestly thought you had forgotten about the sweather." Takeo said with a straight face. The expression that seemed to suit his behaviour pretty well.  
"How can I forget something you looked so cute in?" A dazzled expression sat itself upon the warriors face. He never liked to be called 'cute' as a lot of people had done before, but the way Nikolai said it made it sound so different, special even.  
"I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Nikolai put his hand on Takeos shoulder.  
"It can wait, don't worry." Again a silence fell between the two, but not an awkward one. A silence that said so much yet no word was shared between them.  
"Listen, I've got to tell you something." Nikolai said out of the blue. "It may be weird and I don't expect you to feel the same way and please don't hate me after this but..." The Russian suddenly shut up and went with his hand through his hair. A deep sigh escaped his mount.  
"But what?" Takeo asked cautious. A milion thoughts ran through his head as he saw Nikolai nervously rip out some grass.  
"What's wrong Nikki?" Nikolai sighed very deep once again and looked Takeo straight in the eyes. His eyes said so little, almost nothing. They seemed so blank all of a sudden, like something heavy had been on Nikolais chest for a long time.  
"I just want this of my chest..." The Russian seemed to have a lot of problems with getting out of his words, his vocabulary seemed even littler as it usual was.  
"Takeo... I think I'm in love with you..."

Takeos heart almost jumped out of his chest. The gust of happiness that violently made his way through his body was doing a good job in raising his pulse. As the warrior stared at the grass a little smile began to form on his lips.  
"I know how childish a 'confession' may be..." Nikolai said as he leaned backwards.  
"As childish as you can be Nikki, I don't think a confession is as such. I find it really cute and never expected that from our Russian bear." They made eyecontact and the little smile on Takeos face soon grew to be a full one.  
"Can... I suspect that you feel the same?" As respond to the Russians thoughts leaned the warroir with his head against Nikolais shoulder.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Takeo said straight on. Nikolai put his arms around the smaller male and hugged him. They sat there like that for quite some time, listening to the movement of the trees around them while looking at the sky.  
"You know, when we were still fighting zombies I never could have dreamed something like this would happen... Eventhough you were my favourite person from the start." Nikolai said while he gently went with his hand through Takeos hair.  
"Your favourite person?" The Japanese questioned. "You have a very funny way of showing so."  
"I know... we were constantly on each others throats..."  
"We could drink each others blood..."  
"And look at us now. I think we can call this an evolution." The happy feeling that had over took the warriors mind was still sailing strong and Takeo snuggled close to Nikolai, wrapping his arms around the Russian and laying his head upon Nikolais chest in the progress. Nikolai tightened his hug and placed the most gentle kiss on Takeos head. If it was theirs to choose, they would make time stop so this embrace would last forever, but time went on and the morning would soon be knocking on their doors. As Takeo heard the steady rhythm of Nikolais heart he felt himself getting sleepy.  
"We should go back to the house."  
"But it's so nice here..." Takeo murmured as he and Nikolai stood up.  
"I know... the little bit of nature here behind our house is more beautiful than I thought. It looks like the forest was picked out some sort of fairytale." Nikolai said as he dusted some dirt of off his pants.  
"This entire night seemed like something that was picked out from a fairytale."  
"You think it's that perfect?" Takeo looked up and straight into the Russians eyes.  
"This night is even better." A big smile formed onto Nikolais face and all the joy he had ever felt in his entire life marched up to his brain. He gave Takeo one big last hug, which almost made them fall to the ground.  
"I love you so much..." Takeo patted Nikolai on his chest.  
"I love you too."

The walk back to their house was silent. Their hands had managed to find one another and like two teenagers walked they hand in hand through the night. The forest around them seemed to get it's colour a bit back and the moonlight wasn't as bright as it was before. Morning was coming. Yawns constantly escaped their mounts as a result of them cutting sleep for tonight. When the familiar back side of the house came in sight Takeo sighed in relieve, now all his hopes were set on ever reaching his room again. Nikolai pulled the heavy glass door open and as a true gentlemen let Takeo walk in first.  
"I don't think I'll be able to get to my room..." The warrior said groggy.  
Nikolai put his hands on Takeos shoulders and guided him to the couch. Takeo said down and as Nikolai wanted to walk away pulled the Japanese the Russians arm like he was a little kid.  
"You want to stay?" He asked cautious.  
"Let me get a blanket real quick, or else you'll catch a cold." Not one minute later came Nikolai back with a soft blanket and sat down next to Takeo.  
"There you go." He said as he gave Takeo the blanket. Yet another yawn, and one of this nights last, escaped as Takeo rested his head against Nikolais shoulder. He felt the Russians strong arms around him and everything felt alright. His eyes felt heavy and his breathing was slow and low. He could let his mind and thoughts rest in peace as he knew that he would not be bothered by nightmires, he was safe right here next to his Russian.

\--


End file.
